1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photographic film assemblage of the type including a roll of self-developing or instant type film which is adapted for use in conventional still cameras of the non-instant type.
2. Description of the Prior Art Generally, today's conventional still type cameras, e.g., the multitude of conventional 35 mm cameras presently available, have been limited to use with conventional type film. A few of the cameras do have the adaptability to be used with self-developing or instant type film as well as with conventional film, e.g., see U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,780. However, providing a conventional type camera with this adaptability increases its cost because two camera backs are required in order to take advantage of the availability of the two types of film.
One of the more popular types of conventional film presently available is the 35 mm transparency film. Its popularity is such that its format has been incorporated into the self-developing or instant type of film, as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 3,350,990. This latter patent shows an instant or self-developing type camera which is adapted for use with a 35 mm format self-developing film unit of the type having a strippable cover sheet. The cover sheet, which includes a pair of laterally spaced, longitudinally extending rails, is located in super-position with the film unit to control the spreading of a processing liquid therebetween during the processing of the film unit. However, the film cassette and film unit disclosed therein are not structured for use in the standard conventional 35 mm camera.
From the foregoing it can be seen that there is a need for a film assemblage of the type including self-developing film which can be loaded into a conventional still type camera, preferably of the 35 mm type. Such an assemblage should include a film cassette which closely resembles the configuration of the cylindrical film cassette presently used in the conventional 35 mm cameras such that the two film cassettes may be readily interchanged.